Mark James
Mark James is Sarah’s ex-boyfriend and the leader of a group of bullies at Paradise High School. He later redeems himself by fighting along side Number Four and Number Six during Battle of Paradise High School and remains in Paradise when they leave. He later becomes a blogger for They Walk Among Us, following leads to try and locate Sarah. Biography I Am Number Four He is the star quarterback on Paradise High School's football team and instantly plays the part of school bully when John arrives at the school, putting manure in his locker and stealing his phone (which Sarah later steals back) Mark becomes jealous when John begins to get close to Sarah and plots to attack him at the state fair haunted tractor attraction. Mark and his friends, equipped with night vision goggles borrowed from the Police Department, kidnap Sarah, Sam and Emily. Sarah is dragged away, while Sam and Emily are let go. Meanwhile, John is assaulted by members of the Football team, and forced to defend himself with his Legacies. When confronted by John himself, Mark tries to fight him, but is beaten easily. John threatens him into giving up his vendetta and forces him to apologise to Sarah, who slaps him, before throwing him into the water of Shepard Falls. Later, Mark invites John, Sam and Sarah to his house party, where he greets them both cordially. When a fire breaks out in the basement, he attempts to fight it, before being told by John that it is too late, and to start evacuating the house. Once everyone is outside, he is left to watch his house burn down in a daze. When the YouTube video of John rescuing Sarah and his dogs is released on the internet, Mark goes to John's house in order to warn him. Nobody is in the house when he arrives, leaving him examine the surroundings. When John eventually arrives, he demands to know what is going on, only to be interupted by the arrival of Henri. He is present for the ensuing arguement between the two. After John leaves for the school, he follows with Henri. When the group converge in the kitchens, he, along with Sarah, arms himself with various kitchen supplies, including several knives. When they are ambushed outside, he saves Henri's life by tackling a Mogadorian attempting to sneak up on him. John then orders him to take Sarah and hide inside the school. As John watches Bernie Kosar fighting with the Piken, Mark appears and tries to get John away. John refuses, and attacks the Piken in order to save Bernie Kosar. Later, when John asks Henri, Henri seems confused and tells him that he didn't see Mark. After John slips into unconsciousness following Henri's death, Mark carries John to the truck and later into the motel. When John prepares to leave he shakes Mark's hand and tells him that he owes Mark for saving his life. The Power of Six It is mentioned that he adamantly denies that Four started the house fire and is willing to take the blame rather than place it on Four. They Walk Among Us At some point after John, Sam and Six left Paradise, Mark renewed his friendship with Sarah and becomes frantic when she disappears. He later joins They Walk Among Us as a blogger by the name of JOLLYROGER128 where he tries to uncover truths and find information about Sarah. Mark finds a code at the bottom of a photo of crop circles and deciphers a phone number with a New Mexico area code. When he texts the number, the respondant tells him that he has a message for Mark James, telling him that the humans must stick together and that Sarah needs him. When another blogger, by the name of GUARD, follows a lead in New Mexico and subsequently has his van destroyed, Mark becomes suspicious when he starts acting strange though his concerns are shot down by a seemingly skeptical blogger called FLYBOY. Mark travels to New Mexico, sure that Guard has been compromised, and follows leads of a tatooed-gang attack in the area. He follows them into the desert but is attacked and his car destroyed. He later stows away in a government truck on its way to Dulce but falls off and breaks his elbow. Mark recieves texts and arranges to meet another blog user called Ryan Gill and the real Guard who is apparantly escaping the base, along with texts from his contact telling him to stay above ground and that Sarah is safe. Meanwhile FLYBOY finds evidence that Guard has been at home and work the whole time, either that or someone has tried to cover up his disappearance. Slightly confused and not sure who to trust or believe, Mark concludes that the blog has been compromised and that he will stay offline to keep himself safe. Relationships Sarah Hart Sarah Hart is Mark's ex-girlfriend. After Sarah came back from Colorado she broke up with him. Unable to accept the breakup he still pursued Sarah and try scare off John when he got close to her. John Smith Sam Goode They both went to the same high school before Sam left with Six and Four. Mark used to bully Sam. After the battle against the mogadorians in their high school Mark apologizes Sam for the way he behaved towards him. Trivia *The official facebook page launched an online interactive game where the player interacts with a number of "They Walk Among Us" bloggers searching for leads and collecting information of the Loric and Mogadorian war. The game reveals that Mark James remained in Paradise after John left and is currently a blogger by the name of JOLLYROGER128, intent on trying to find Sarah after she was kidnapped. *In I Am Number Four, after he witnesses Bernie Kosar transforming into his beast form, he disappears mysteriously. *It is revealed that he will be narrating the eigth lost file, Return To Paradise. Apperances I Am Number Four First Appearance The Power of Six Mentioned Only The Fall of Five Mentioned Only They Walk Among Us (Interactive Game) Quotes "Hey Spock! Head's up UFO brother" (to Sam) "Big-ass linebackers?" (To his dad after seeing the Mogs) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Loric Allies Category:Males Category:They Walk Among Us Category:Narrators